kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Haguro
Quotes Seasonal Quotes |WhiteDay2015_Note = She is moved to tears by having cookies from Admiral. |SecondAnniversary2015 = 司令官さん、二周年ですね！本当に、ありがとうございます！羽黒も、嬉しいです！ |SecondAnniversary2015_EN = Commander, it's the two years anniversary! I truly thank you! Haguro is happy too! |SecondAnniversary2015_Clip = |SecondAnniversary2015_Note = |MidSummer2015 = 夏ですね。へ？泳がないのかって？だって、水着とかないし。あ！あの…え、ええー？！ |MidSummer2015_EN = This is summer now...Huh? Why I am not going to swim? Because I don't have a swimsuit...erm...um...wha-what!? |MidSummer2015_Clip = |MidSummer2015_Note = |Fall2015 = 秋は静かですね。羽黒、この季節好きなんです。司令官さんは、どうですか？ |Fall2015_EN = Autumn... is peaceful, isn't it? I like this season. What about you, admiral? |Fall2015_Clip = |Fall2015_Note = |Christmas2015 = 司令官さん… メリークリスマス！あ、あの… プレゼント、もしよかったら… あの… |Christmas2015_EN = Sir commander... Merry Christmas. Uh... Uhm... A present... If you like it... Uhm... |Christmas2015_Clip = |Christmas2015_Note = |NewYear2016 = 新年、明けましておめでとうございます！今年もどうぞ、よろしく、お願いします！ |NewYear2016_EN = Happy New Year! I'll be in your care this year as well. |NewYear2016_Clip = |NewYear2016_Note = |Setsubun2016 = 司令官さん、節分ですね。あの…羽黒が鬼役をしましょうか？…えっ、それは… |Setsubun2016_EN = Commander. It's Setsubun. Umm.., Would you like me to be the Demon? Eh? But that's... |Setsubun2016_Clip = |Setsubun2016_Note = |Valentine2016 = あ、あの！司令官さん…こ、このチョコレート…よ、よかったら、受け取ってください！ |Valentine2016_EN = Uh...Uhm! Commander! I-If it's okay with you, please receive this chocolate! |Valentine2016_Clip = |Valentine2016_Note = |ThirdAnniversary2016 = し、司令官さん。今日は記念日ですね。羽黒も本当に嬉しい……嬉しいです。……はい！ |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = C-Commander. Today is the fleet's anniversary day, right? I am so happy... Happy indeed... Yes! |ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_Note = }} Trivia *Launched March 24th 1928. *Played a prominant part in the early battles of WW2 near Java, taking part in the sinkings of destroyers HMS Encounter and HNLMS Kortenaer, the light cruiser HNLMS De Ruyter and heavy cruiser HMS Exeter. *She continued to play an active part in the war, albeit often as AA escort, taking part in the battles of the Coral Sea, Eastern Solomans, Guadalcanal evacuations, the action at Emperess Augusta Bay (and subsequent air attacks), Battle of Phillipine Sea and Leyte Gulf. *Sunk in the Strait of Malacca by gunfire and torpedoes, May 16, 1945, in a battle with British destroyers. She was the last major ship of the war, and one of the last of time, to be sunk in a traditional gunboat battle. ** Wreck discovered on March 4th, 2003, in 213 ft. of water. Sadly, like Kuma and most other nearby wrecks, became a victim of illegal salvage activity in 2014 and has mostly disappeared. *Her name has been resurrected as JS Haguro DDG-180, launched on 17th July 2019 under the JMSDF, a sister ship to the modern Maya-class Aegis cruisers. *Her second remodel boasts formidable stats, in which her firepower is probably a reference to her reputation during the Battle of the Java Sea, where she sank the combined American, British, Dutch and Australian fleet's flagship, the Dutch light cruiser HNLMS De Ruyter with a single torpedo, and another single torpedo kill on the destroyer Kortenaer. Her evasion stat likely stems from her survival until 16th May 1945 when she and Kamikaze were ambushed by 26th Destroyer Flotilla from Royal Navy Force 61 during Operation Dukedom. *Operation Dukedom was arranged specifically to hunt Haguro as she and Ashigara were the only significant naval forces left defending Singapore (Myoukou and Takao were also present but unseaworthy). * Received her Kai Ni on 23/05/2014, together with Ryuujou. * Named after Mt. Haguro in Yamagata prefecture. Category:Heavy Cruisers Category:Ships required for Improvements